Like A Rock
by Tayna-chan
Summary: Not really romance, but a Bulma/Vegeta fic. short, not very good, but it's only my first try!


Like A Rock  
  
By Tayna_chan  
  
  
It had always been the same, he'd mumble something barely audible, but she'd pick it up,   
and start screaming again. It was a different fight this time, but, deep down, she knew it  
was the same as always. She knew the arguments would never cease, it was always an   
unwinnable war with him. He was just too thick-headed to realize she was suffocating.   
Almost dying. She wanted out, she needed a break.   
  
"I can't stay here." She said, her blue hair messed around her face.  
  
Her face, he thought, red, from the fighting. Her face is always so delicate, except   
when the war starts again. There would never be peace with them, it was like they signed   
cease-fire treaties, but somehow, one always broke it and the war would resume.   
  
"What are you talking about woman! You'll stay here, and that's that. If I hear another   
word about this 'leaving' then you'll really get it!!!" he threatened her a lot. But she   
never took notice, knowing he'd never carry out his threats, she knew he loved her. Still,   
she was a little worried this time.  
  
"You just don't get it do you! I want a vacation...from you!" Her words were like daggers   
in his heart. Every letter of every syllable in each word tore through him unlike any   
attack from Kakarotto or Freezer, Buu or Cell. He couldn't show his pain, not to her, not   
to anyone. He had to be a rock, an unfeeling, motionless rock. That was how he wanted to be.  
  
"Leave then. You'll do me no good here anyway!" She looked at his face. His ice cold eyes   
were unlike anything she'd ever experienced. They shot holes through her.   
  
He turned his back and walked to the gravity room. She knew when he was upset, he always   
went there. She wondered whether he was upset because of the fight, or because she was   
going for a while. She hoped it was the latter reason.  
  
She packed her bags, called for a flight to a remote tropical island, took all her money,   
and capsules and left. She didn't say good-bye to him, didn't feel he'd care if she left or   
not.   
  
He could feel her leaving. Through all the months they'd been together he got used to her   
ki. When he could tell she was gone, he stopped his training, and fell to the ground. He   
really was sorry, sorry for everything, but, again, he'd never tell her the truth. He kind   
of liked the way they fought. He liked getting her mad. Seeing her ki rise to a minuscule   
level, knowing he was so much more powerful than she. He liked the way she always tried to   
act calm when they were fighting, although he knew just the right words to make her blow up   
and yell at him. But, this time he wasn't sure if he liked the way things turned out.   
Usually, she'd stomp off to her room, and come down for breakfast the next morning as   
though nothing'd happened. Then a few hours later, back up into the room, sometimes crying.   
He always regretted making her cry. It was never his intention to make her cry, but   
sometimes, he took it too far.  
  
She got on the plane trying not to think of him, or the fight, or the fact that she was   
regretting leaving, but the thoughts poured through her like a waterfall of emotions. The   
plane landed, and when she stepped out, she immediately forgot the name Vegeta as she   
stared out over the beautiful blue ocean. Palm trees billowing side to side and a beach   
with sand as white as snow. She rushed to her hotel, up to her room, threw on her bathing   
suit, the one that Yamcha used to like, and ran down towards the beach. A quick dip she   
thought, then I'll sun bathe until the sun goes down, and watch the sunset from my   
balcony... She was so relaxed, you could tell it by the expression on her face... she was   
happier now.  
  
He trained harder than he ever had before, firing his own energy blasts at   
himself, and staying alive afterwards. He upped the gravity level to a level he'd never   
ever tried before. He worked and worked and trained and trained, always thinking about her.   
He missed her, he didn't want to admit it, but he really wanted her back. The food didn't   
taste as good without her, the day seemed a lot less interesting without her, and   
everything lost it's appeal. During his thoughts, he fired a particularly strong beam, and   
not noticing it, put his guard down, and was hit in the back by his own beam. He fell to   
the ground and couldn't move. He lost consciousness after a few minutes, and lay silent.   
  
During her week of rest and relaxation, she didn't think of him at all, until the plane   
trip home. She wondered what he'd been doing, praying that he hadn't left and that he was   
okay. The plane landed, she popped a capsule, and drove home, the wind blowing through her   
hair. When she got home, and returned her capsule to it's container, she felt something.   
It was him, she knew something was wrong, but what? As she neared the gravity room, the   
feeling got worse. She quickly opened the door, despite the fact that it was extremely   
heavy and he had always told her not to.   
  
There he lay. Silent, motionless, unfeeling, just as that rock he idolized so much. She   
stared a him, uttered his name quietly, then louder. She ran over, careful not to move   
him, in case of injuries. She picked him up, he was very heavy, and cumbersome, but she   
knew she had to help him, she just knew. She struggled through the door, over to the house,   
it seemed as though he got heavier every step of the way. She felt her legs would collapse   
any second, but she kept walking. She huffed and puffed and tried to get him to the   
healing tank. She made it.   
  
She opened the door, put him in, and closed it, filling it with the liquid that she knew   
would save his life. He'd be so upset if ever he found out that she had saved him. His   
pride was even stronger than he. She hadn't figured out what she'd say to him when he   
awoke, but she didn't care. It was getting late, but she wouldn't budge from the side of   
the tank. She went and got a blanket and pillow and lay down beside the healing tank which   
held the man she loved. As she slept, she dreamt of all the good times they had together,   
although they were few, they were enough for her. Next time she though of their finest   
moments together, she'd add this one. Finally she fell asleep, tears staining her pillow as   
she slept. I love you she thought to herself.  
  
I love you he thought to himself.  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
